Our Secret
by BlackRuby
Summary: A twist on where Rini got her red eyes! Don't expect the expected! Shoujoai, R&R please!


A/N: I've found a way to twist yet another story. We all wonder, and yes, this has been _explained_ and _explained_ again. The question is: Just where did Rini get her pink hair and red eyes? Well, I'm taking a new view on this, like everything else I've done, just because it bugs me that ppl don't think out of the box enough. If your shocked by how I end this, then I've done my job, if not…I'm sorry my writing isn't developed enough yet. On with the story!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

- Oh, I'm so alone here! So desperate to see my love, my one and true delight.- Pluto sighed, resting at the computer of the Chronos, her silent and empty palace in space. A longing expression put a damper on the Senshi's lovely face. Delicate tan fingers swept over the buttons and keys of the large board and garnet red eyes glanced at the clock on her slim wrist. 

- It's almost noon…I shouldn't, but I will…- Hesitantly, a slim digit pressed a button and a picture popped up onto the large screen. 

__

" Oh Rini! You look so lovely in your new dress! It's funny how green fits you so well…" Hotaru watched as the love of her life twirled in her light forest green dress with all it's layers to keep the princess warm during these cold months.

" Firefly, your so sweet! You say that all the time!" Rini giggled and kissed the tip of Hotaru's pert nose and grabbed her hand.

" Let's go see mother. I want to show her my new dress. Maybe we can go off into the forest before dinner…" Rini grinned mysteriously and pulled her older girlfriend along to the throne room where the Neo-Queen was most likely to be.

" Alright Rini, what ever you wish." Hotaru grinned back and let the princess lead her along.

- Oh my Rini! My sweet daughter, I wish to hold you in my arms like when you were just born. Just fifteen and in love, I hate to have missed so much…I hate _that person _for being around when I could have been there! They took my spot beside my love and I've kept myself here, to keep your life from being complicated.-

__

The princesses Rini and Hotaru bounce happily into the throne room, making sure to let go of each other before they walk in. The guards open the large double doors and bow as they go in. The king and queen of the Earth sit silently in their thrones, poised and perfect as always. Serenity's eyes light up as seeing them both and she rises. Endymion walks down to greet them happily and smiles at his wife lovingly, and she smiles back.

- It's just a façade, a phony face to keep you unknowing! But I know the truth, I know they love me, I know they wish I sat in that throne beside them and could raise our daughter together. You were so willing to drop that person for me, but I was kind and allowed them to rule like destiny wished. I hate myself for that, I hate them more for being there.-

__

" Hello Rini, Hotaru. I hope you've been having a good day." Serenity kissed her daughter's forehead after hugging her close and hugged Hotaru too. Then her eyes caught site of the new dress.

" Oh! What a lovely green dress Rini! It's suits you well, maybe a darker shade next time. Twirl darling, let me see it all." She twirled her finger in demonstration and Rini was only to happy to comply. The back of the dress was open and just to the end of her back, with a ribbon tied at the top and the strands hanging all the way down. 

" Beautiful just as you are sweet heart-" Serenity followed each delicate stitch and new Hotaru had had a hand in picking it out too.

" Just don't wear it to dinner Rini." Endymion couldn't believe Rini had chosen such a dark green dress. It didn't look right.

" Why ever not?!" Rini felt anger course through her and her cheeks grow hot and pink.

" Because you don't look good in green." 

Setsuna grunted.

- Deny my daughter her heritage? Oh my poor Rini, how I wish to tell you to wear what you will…as long as it's not too revealing for your young age…- She smiled at her motherly thoughts. 

__

" Endymion! She looks lovely in green! Is there anything you wish loves? I'm afraid I'm off to a meeting soon, you'll want my permission now-" Serenity turned back to the teenagers and smiled after snapping at her husband. 

" You'll want our_ permission now. I must be leaving for a conference with the leaders of Spain. " Endymion practically growled the 'our' and got up and out of his jewel encrusted throne to stand next to his wife._

" We wish to go to the forest before dinner your majesties." Asked an ever timid Hotaru and fiddled with the silver buckle of her riding pants and watching her well polished riding boots.

" Of course! Go ahead, but do be prompt for dinner tonight. And don't be dirty, I suggest you change into some riding clothes little Serenity." 

Rini mocked glared her mother for her nickname and smiled shyly. 

" Thank you mother! Come on Hotaru!" Rini ran out of the throne room in delight, Hotaru giggling after her. Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion watched them go.

" You spoil her and you keep letting her run off with Hotaru all the time. Doesn't it worry you that they spend so much time together?" He turned his darkened blue eyes on her beautiful frame, frowning deeply.

" I don't spoil her and Hotaru is her best friend. I still go off with Rei quite a lot even though I'm well over nine hundred years old. It doesn't worry me." Serenity started to walk to the tall doors as they opened and Endymion followed behind.

" I'll be late tonight after dinner." Endymion looked to her.

" Another meeting? Me too, I have to deal with France. Looks like we'll both be late tonight." Serenity smiled ever so slightly to him and went down the left side of the hallway. Her husband went the other.

Sailor Pluto felt giddy. Her love was coming to see her right now! It really wasn't good for a Senshi of Time to feel so happy, but what else could you do when you were in love with someone so wonderful?!

She jumped up and transformed into the princess she, sadly, still was. Oh sure, she could be Queen. All she had to say was the right word and Queen Setsuna was born, but was the point in being a queen with out her King? Setsuna ran a delicate hand through her long garnet green hair and walked to her bedroom to change into her favorite, tight, blood red gown. 

**

Setsuna walked down the marble halls of her empty palace and sighed, wondering when her love would arrive to take away her woes.

" Hello lover." Came the soft voice behind her as she was pulled into soft, but strong arms.

" Hello, how are you?" Setsuna turned in the embrace and smiled into the crystal blues eyes that smiled back.

" You should know Sets, you were watching. I'm good, not happy with you still up here in this dreary place, but I still our creation to cherish. She's been with Hotaru quite a lot lately." 

" I've noticed, they make a cute couple. It's not like we didn't see it coming. She'll make our daughter very happy." Setsuna laid her head on her taller lover's shoulder as they walked along swinging their hands together sweetly.

" _Our_ daughter is right. Sets, love, I know…I know you've been hiding up here in this empty palace because you thought that life would crumble on Earth if we were married. I want to dethrone that evil person I'm married too. The system is corrupted with them taking charge day after day…And Rini…I think she sees who her real parents are…" They looked down at her with slight sadness at it all and Setsuna stopped wondering what her love was talking about.

" What…What are you saying?" Setsuna felt her heart flutter, hope swelling up in her body.

" What I'm saying, is that I love you. I need you to come _home_, to Earth, and away from this place. Setsuna, you need to be ruling beside me and with your family! I want to tell them all tonight at dinner."

" What?!" Setsuna felt the hope flood over as happiness and shock meshed together in a delightful sensation. Her lover's face fell a bit at her expression.

" You don't want to?" 

" Oh no love! I've wished for this day since Rini was born and taken from my arms! Oh, I love you so!" Setsuna kissed her love passionately and hugged them tight. She'd never have to let go again!

****

" Hotaru?" Rini rolled over on the couch they were sitting on. The couple was inside their secret tree house, which was huge and luxurious, and smiled. Breathing somewhat heavily from the make out session they'd just completed. 

" Yea Rini?" Hotaru laid down, putting her deep purple head in her girlfriend's lap.

" I think something's going to happen tonight. Something good for us all." Rini smiled more at the thought.

" Do you still believe Setsuna is your real mother?" Hotaru stared up at the pink haired teenager.

" Yes, of course I do." 

" And do you still think your father is…" She let her eyes tell who she thought of and watched Rini nod happily.

" I hope you aren't disappointed love." 

" I won't be, just you watch! But we need to get back now, so we can change for dinner. I'd love to see you in your new pant suit Firefly." Rini grinned and got up after Hotaru removed her head from her lap. She grabbed her hand and pulled her to the doorway of the tree house.

" Okay, just one for the road." Hotaru giggled and meshed their lips together in sweet kiss.

****

" Serenity, there are an awful lot of guards in here for dinner tonight. Is something wrong? I don't think I missed something…" Haruka looked around suspiciously and questioned everything in her mind.

" Don't worry Haruka! Nothing worth worrying you is going on tonight. Just eat your dinner and don't die of stress." Serenity patted the blonde's shoulder and told Michiru to calm her nerves.

" I'll see to it my Queen." Michiru winked back and sipped at her wine delicately.

" Good evening Serenity, Senshi. Glad to see you all this evening." King Endymion took his place next to Serenity and kissed her hand lightly. His dark ocean blue eyes looked around the table, seeing the Senshi chatting happily with the others next to them and caught sight of one. Setsuna was talking to Ami fervently and her eyes kept glancing over to his fifteen year old daughter. His eyes narrowed and he smiled when dinner finally arrived…

**

Dessert was over with and everyone one who was of legal age was sipping wine while Hotaru and Rini drank some very well made sparkling grape juice in cocktail glasses. Rini kept her red eyes on her mother, her real mother, Setsuna as she smiled at her from time to time and went back to talking to Ami and Mina. 

Serenity glanced around to see her friends relaxed and noticed all the guards in their correct places. 

- Just about time…just about time for life to begin…- And she stood up.

The Senshi guardians of the Neo-Queen looked up and looked at each other with wondering glances.

" I've decided to make an announcement, one that's needed to be said for so long now…I just don't know how to say it…But…I'm…Well I'm dethroning and exiling Endymion" Serenity felt a smile creep up her face as gasps rang around the long table and the grin on her lover's face. Endymion flew out of his seat and hit the table fiercely with his large fist.

" WHAT?!" His eyes burned with unleashed hatred and rage.

" As I said, Endymion, you'll be taken from this world to never return. You've been corrupting the government and many alliances for years. I don't want to see my people suffer any longer. Guards." Serenity stood regally, waiting for the next move.

" You can't Serenity! I'm the heir of this planet! And I won't leave with out my daughter!" Endymion was ready to blow something up, even if he couldn't really do that, he still had no powers like the Senshi, that silly rose was all there was. 

" You have no daughter." More gasps raced around the room. Rini jumped in overwhelming joy and raced to her mother.

" Oh mother! I always knew!" Tears raced down her cheeks and started to soak the dark green gown of Setsuna's.

" Oh Small Lady! I missed you so!" Setsuna cried joyfully, loving the feel of her child in her arms once again. 

The other Senshi couldn't believe, not even Ami, who had been there for Princess Serenity the Second's birth. Charts and tests all proved Endymion to be her father. None of it made sense.

" This is ridiculous! Rini's my child! I saw her be born! I won't stand for your lies!" Endymion went for her swan like throat and almost got his hand chopped off.

" Don't touch the Queen! I'll kill you in one stroke of my sword Endymion!" Haruka held her sword out offensively, ready to strike at the drop of a hat.

" You…How can you all believe her lies?! If Rini's not my child, then how was she conceived Serenity?!" He turned back to the woman he hated most in the world now and felt a new wave of anger flash through him.

" The silver crystal made Setsuna pregnant after we fell in love so many centuries ago. She's mine and Setsuna's, not yours…_never yours_. Guards, take him away!" Serenity felt freed, but then she heard the yells.

Turning she saw that Endymion had broken loose of the guards hold, all fifty of them, which she didn't he could do. The dark haired man broke for the doors, threw them open, and ran out of the dining hall like a mad man. Which he certainly was. Serenity had seen his plans for domination and death to her and all her Senshi. Even to Rini. 

" Haruka! Lita! Rei! Go after him quickly! Don't kill him!" Serenity watched them bolt past her and down the hall after the exiled one.

" Michiru, Ami, Mina, guard the doors! Let no one in. He'll be back." Serenity watched them transform and run to the three doors of the dining room. Rini ran to her mother in fright and hugged her close.

" Oh mother! I…I…" Rini's sobs took her over and held onto the white fabric of Serenity's dress to stand. 

" It's all right Small Lady. Everything's all right now. You've got your family and friends. Haruka and the other's will get him and I'll send him far away so he can't harm others." She cooed softly and pulled Rini into her lap like when she was a small child and petted her long pink hair.

" What…do I call you now? Are you my father? My mother? It's so confusing!" Rini wiped her tears away with a tissue handed to her by Hotaru.

" Whatever you wish Rini." The queen looked up from Rini and to the faraway look of her Setsuna.

" Setsuna? Love, your so far away! Come sit by me, where you belong." Serenity patted the chair next to her and let Rini out of her lap and into the arms of Hotaru who held her tight.

" Sere…What happens now? What happens if they don't catch him? I know I shouldn't doubt my fellow Senshi, but he's such an evil man…I-mmph" Setsuna felt the familiar warmth of Serenity's lips on hers and she gave her a small, sweet kiss.

" They'll capture him, he'll be flung faraway, and we'll get married…if you want to that is." Serenity slipped a delicate silver ring on her finger with an elegant diamond sitting on it.

" Oh Sere!" Setsuna flung her arms around her love's neck and cried new tears of joy.

Only ten minutes later did Sailor Mars, Jupiter, and Uranus capture the mad man Endymion, knock him unconscious, and watch as Serenity banished him to a dark and distant planet. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

* 2 years later *

" Bye mama! Bye Papa! Hotaru and I are leaving for school now!" Rini giggled happily as Hotaru grabbed her hand, saying they'd be late for their first day of high school outside the palace walls.

" Bye Small Lady! Remember, don't let anyone know who you are! I'll be forced to stick you back inside these walls." Serenity knew she'd never do such a thing but warned her daughter anyways and watched her and Hotaru run out of the garden and to the streets of Crystal Tokyo.

" Did they leave already Love?" Setsuna came out onto the balcony where her husband stood watching a black car drive off towards Crystal High School.

" Yes, they left just a second ago. I'm glad I can let them go to a real school now, Ami's really a great tutor, but, Rini needs to be around other teenagers. Princess or not." Serenity turned around and kissed her wife's cheek.

" Life is good." Setsuna grinned and sat down in Serenity's lap for as she sipped her morning coffee.

" It is, my dear." Serenity hugged her and grinned.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

End

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: My twist, did u like it? Hope so! It was a quick write, so sry if it sucks a bit. I may fix it later. I figured there weren't enough Sere/Sets stories, plus Serena always gets the bad end of things in these stories. Review review!! C ya!

MD~* 


End file.
